


Unexpected

by MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boss Zayn, I swear, M/M, Office, Sick Louis, anemia, carsss????, every office has a lady named janice, harry and niall might show up, liam is a dork, maybe lol, nurse eleanor, ummmmmmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh/pseuds/MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's car breaks down and he gets a ride home from his anti social boss, Zayn. Zayn's husband Louis decides to make their lives a lot more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the summary kind of sucks because i really have no idea where im going with this. consider yourselves guinea pigs

Liam smiled as he turned off his computer, and packed up all of his stuff that was strewn over his desk. It was a Friday, and he was ready for the weekend. It's not that his job was terrible, but his boss, Mr. Malik, was a tough cookie and Liam really just needed a break from the stress.

He turned off the small desk light and grabbed his keys and jacked, waving goodbye to Janice on his way to the elevators. He pressed the 'down' button and stood waiting when he felt another person coming up beside him. Being the social person he is, Liam turned his head with a smile, only for it to fall when he realized it was the boss himself, Zayn Malik. Liam quickly turned back forward and awkwardly adjusted his jacket, silently begging the elevators to hurry up.

Malik wasn't a cruel man, per se, but he wasn't the nicest person either. No one in the office had ever seen the man smile nor had he ever said more than was necessary to anyone. His personal life was a complete mystery, and the latest rumor going around was that he was secretly a spy off duty. Of course, Liam rolled his eyes at all the ridiculous ideas, but he still wondered.

The elevator dinged, signalling that it had reached their floor, and the doors opened. Liam stepped inside the space, and his boss stepped in beside him. Once the doors had closed again, the silence was stifling and Liam couldn't handle it. So he did something he thought he would never do: he talked to his boss.

"So... have any plans for the weekend?" Liam could almost have shot himself in the foot. What the hell was he thinking?

Zayn's facial expression didn't even change. "No."

"Weird weather we're having, yeah?" Now Liam was definitely going to shoot himself. Why couldn't he just shut up?

Liam could see one of Zayn's eyebrows raise as an almost chuckle escaped his lips. "It's London, the weather is always weird."

Liam's mouth almost dropped. He actually got a facial expression and more than two words out of Zayn Malik. That had to be some sort of record. He could have sang for joy, but instead he just said, "That's very true."

Before another word could be said between the two, the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the parking garage. They both stepped out.

"It was... good to talk with you, Mr. Malik." Liam added awkwardly, not wanting to part ways in complete silence after his success.

Zayn stuck out a hand, "Same with you, Mr..."

"Liam Payne." Liam reached out and shook the proffered hand.

"Ah, same with you, Mr. Payne."

With that they separated and Liam headed to his car. He unlocked it and threw his briefcase into the passenger seat before getting into his own seat and buckling up. He turned the key in the ignition, and the motor emitted a terrible, awful gurgling noise for a few seconds before giving out completely. He tried again and it gurgled once before sputtering down to nothing once more.

Liam hit his head against the wheel. Now what was he going to do? His mind raced through his options before a voice invaded his thoughts.

"Something wrong with your car?"

Liam looked up to see Zayn standing next to his car, a worried look on his face. He would have taken the time to be impressed with himself for getting two expressions out of the man if it weren't for the fact that his car was dead. He opened the door and got out. "Yeah, I think the battery's died."

The man nodded, "Probably. What are you gonna do?"

Liam sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "Dunno. Call a tow truck, try and find a way to get back to my flat, I guess."

Zayn nodded again. "You call that tow truck, and I'll give you a ride home."

 

************

 

Once the tow truck had arrived and taken Liam's car off to the mechanic's, the two set off towards Liam's flat in Zayn's fancy Mercedes. Liam had tried not to look impressed when he got inside the car, but he probably hadn't pulled it off as good as he wanted to.

"Thanks again, for the ride, " Liam said as they sat in London traffic.

"It's really not a problem, my home is on the same side of town."

Before Liam could ask Zayn about where exactly he lived, a phone started to ring. He looked down at his own phone, but it wasn't his. Zayn pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hi, babe. What's up?"

Liam's jaw almost dislocated out of his mouth for the second time that day.

A voice responded on the other line. It was too quiet to hear what the other person was saying, but the voice was higher pitched.

"I'm taking a coworker home, his car died and he didn't have a ride," Zayn answered whatever question had been asked.

The person on the other line spoke again and Zayn sighed, "We're almost to his flat, Lou. I doubt he wants to come over."

There was another short response from the person on the other end before the phone was being handed to Liam. He gave Zayn a confused look.

Zayn nodded towards the phone as he continued to drive, " 'e wants to talk to you."

Liam pressed the phone to his ear cautiously. "Hello?"

"Hello, love. Zayn's bringing you back to our house for dinner rather than you going home alone, alright?" The person on the other end was just telling Liam what to do, but he found himself oddly okay with it. Almost like he suggested the dinner himself.

"Erm, okay?"

"Perfect!" the voice almost squealed with delight. "Now give the phone back to Zayn, dear."

Liam handed the phone back to his boss. He could hear the person's excited tone from where he sat. Zayn groaned as he listened, "Alright, Lou. We're on our way."

He hung up the phone and turned to Liam, "I guess you're coming home for dinner. My husband refuses to let me just take you home." Liam noticed that Zayn had studied his face when he said husband, looking for some sort of negative reaction.

Liam just smiled, "Sounds great."


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later, the Mercedes pulled up in front of a large, two story home. Liam tried not to stare at the obvious show of wealth, but he was just a lad from Wolverhampton, what could he say? They got out and walked up to the front door.

Zayn opened the door with his key and entered, Liam not far behind. "Lou! We're home!"

"In here!" Liam recognized the voice from the phone as it called from somewhere in the house.

Liam followed Zayn as they went further inside, eventually entering a living room where a small brunet male was laying on the couch with a woman bent over him, messing with something on his arm. The man looked up and smiled brightly when he saw them. "Hello!"

The woman standing over him turned around to see them as well. "She smiled, "Hello, Mr. Malik. I was just checking Louis' blood pressure."

Zayn acknowledged her with a nod, continuing on to the couch. "Hello, love." Zayn moved to where the man, Louis, was laying and leaned down to give him a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

Louis grinned up at his husband lovingly, "I'm better, now that you're here." He looked back at Liam, "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Zayn looked up, remembering that Liam was there. "Ah, yes. Liam, this is my husband Louis. Louis, this is Liam, a coworker of mine."

Louis smiled warmly towards their guest, "Hello, Liam. I would get up, but I'm afraid I can't today."

The smile that had been on Liam's boss's face automatically fell. Zayn leaned down and stroked his husband's cheek. "It's that bad today?"

Louis hummed, "It's been worse, calm down. I'm fine." He kissed his husband one more time before turning to Liam again. "I hope you like pasta,  it's the only thing I could get Eleanor to make for a fancy dinner tonight."

The woman -Eleanor, Liam presumed- laughed, "You only gave me fifteen minutes to make up a completely new meal! What was wrong with grilled cheese?"

Zayn laughed as well, "You made Eleanor make another meal?"

Louis huffed, "I refuse to serve a guest grilled cheese, whether I can walk or not."

Liam smiled at the group's antics. "Pasta is fine, Louis."

************

Dinner was fantastic. The food was good, and the company even better. Louis was the life of the small group, constantly making jokes and telling stories from his place on the couch. Liam hadn't laughed so hard in a long time.

They ate dinner in the living room, seeing as Louis couldn't get up. Zayn sat against the arm of the couch with Louis positioned between his legs so that the smaller man could sit up enough to eat from the plate sat on his lap.

Liam and Eleanor ate in the chairs across from the couch. Liam observed the couple as they interacted, and was jealous of the way that they loved each other. He wanted a love like that.

When Louis fell asleep not long after they had finished, Zayn gently lifted him and carried him up the stairs to their bedroom. Eleanor rose and took the empty dishes off of the coffee table, bringing them into the kitchen. Liam followed her, not sure of what else to do.

It was silent as they worked side by side until Liam finally asked the question on his mind. "What's wrong with Louis?"

He must have said it too quietly, because Eleanor asked him to repeat himself.

"What's wrong with Louis? Why can't he walk?"

She sighed, "He _can_ walk, on the good days. He has a rare and severe case of anemia. It's a condition where his body doesn't make enough blood cells, and it makes him severely weak and requires lots of transfusions and such. I'm just here as a full time caretaker for Louis, it's so hard on Zayn, trying to work and take care of his husband."

"Oh," Liam said, sobered. "That's terrible."

Eleanor smiled weakly, "It is."

Before anything else could be said on the matter, Zayn appeared in the kitchen. "He's out like a light," he smiled softly. "Would you like to stay, Liam, or would you rather I just take you back to your flat?"

"Erm, I don't want to overstay my welcome, and you've done more than enough for me tonight, so I'll just go ahead and take a cab home."

"Nonsense," Zayn smirked. "I'll drive you."

************

Liam was hard at work in his office the next morning when Malik appeared at his door. He paused and looked up, uncertain as to what was going on. "Hi."

"Hey, um, Lou insisted that I give you a ride home from work tonight since your car is still in the shop. And he wants you to come to dinner again."

Liam smiled at the thought of going again. He hadn't gained any friends since he had moved to London for this job about a year ago, and he was rather lonely most nights. Sure he could text or videochat with his friends back in Wolverhampton, but it just wasn't the same as a night hanging out. He found himself agreeing quite easily, even if Zayn _was_ his boss.

"Can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no medical genius, everything I get is from google. So please, forgive me if things are off or anything. Feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
